Rebuilding...
Summary: This is in alternate future in minecraft story mode, where the wither storm has been defeated successfully, but however in the process, the over world has become a barren landscape similar to the nether. It is the job of the survivors to rebuild civilization as known, and attempt to repair the already-lethal damage done to the environment. After its death, the wither storm left behind a Illness that can be found in the tainted water of oceans. If you swim in the tainted water, you would contract an we've illness. Currently, Axel is sick with this virus, and the rest of the group is mainly focused on rebuilding. They have even stated breeding due to the lack of others. Olivia has become pregnant. Narrator: the order of the stone has successfully defeated the wither storm, but at the same time, the over world has become desolate, Conditions for survivors become worse and worse. Jesse: I did not expect this to happen. Axel: (cough) me neither. Jesse: we haven't drinker for days, and you have a fever! Axel: I think I'm dying... Jesse: we will make sure that you do not. Elegard: well, I've made a water purification device, so we can finally drink water safely... Jesse and Axel: (at same time) Thank God! Ellegard: Jesse, I need you to give me all the buckets of tainted water you've collected. Jesse: ok, take this. (Throws bucket) Ellegard: thanks. (Goes and pours the last of the water into the purification device) Olivia: Jesse, there's something I've been considering. Jesse: what is it? Olivia: what if we restore the overworld? Jesse: how are we going to do that? Olivia: easy, we purify the water, plant some seeds, and spawn some animals. Axel: you do realize this is not creative mode, right guys? Gabriel: yes. If it was, we could've prevented this. Lukas: I think olivas onto something. Lukas: we could restore the planet. Maybe not to its proper position. Gabriel: well, what do you have that could help us restore things. Lukas: Mycelluim, Mushrooms, Bone meal. Ellegard: I got us some non-tainted water! (Everyone cheers) Olivia: let's restore the environment, I think it's best that we bring the overworld back. Gabriel: when the wither storm was defeated, I accidentally stabbed it in the heart. Lukas: so? You killed it! Gabreil: it's blood was absorbed into the soil, and it grew a seed. The grass and dirt became black. Gabriel: I'm pretty sure it's wither seed, so that specific new biome is bound to have withers spawning in them. Axel: the overworld? The new nether? Jesse: Let me get this straight, the overworld is already getting back on its feet, but in a bad way? Gabriel: kind of. Axel: I'm so thirsty... Axel: this fever is so strong. Gabriel: ok, so we have very few options. Olivia: well, there's the overworld which will be crawling with withers, the nether , which is a little too hot, and the end, which under certain circumstances, we can turn into. The new overworld. Olivia: I'd suggest the safest choices, cause I'm about to have a baby. (More coming soon) Category:Stories